Never said 'I love you'
by Fizzleup
Summary: He never said 'I love you'. But I guess I have bigger worries now... like the body we left behind.
1. Default Chapter

Just so you know, there will be a sequel to this story. Feel free to send emails with comments and criticism. Hope you like it.

Summary- I never heard him say 'I love you'. Now I have bigger problems to worry about… like the dead body I left behind.

Category – Angst

Disclaimor- I don't own X-Men the movie or its characters. Don't sue me.

Continuity- X-Men 1

Never said 'I love you'

Chapter 1 of Rogue Series

By R

Thump!

I watched as he packed what few things he had in that army duffel bag. One thing you had to admit about Logan, he packed quickly.

"So where are you going?" I asked, trying to make it sound casual.

"A cabin up in western Canada," said Logan, not bothering to look up. I suppose I should feel special for being told that. Anyone else who asked would get a 'none of your damn business' comment. But I still nervously pulled at a strand of my hair. This will be the first time he leaves since IT happened. Since we ended up going from friends to sharing a bed at night. I'm not sure when he decided he wanted to change the relationship. Maybe it was because I learned how to control my mutant power. As for me? Lets face it, I wanted to change the relationship within a week of meeting him.

"Will you write?" I ask. You know I really hate that. We're having sex for Gods sakes. Girlfriends shouldn't even have to ask if their boyfriends would write. But Logan is no normal boyfriend. In fact we never really even officially discussed if this was an official boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Him because, well, his Logan. Me because… well maybe I'm just a little afraid of him saying its less than that.

"Of course," he says with a rare grin. I smile back and feel a bit better. So I take a step back and let him out of the room. Give him one last hug and kiss before he goes. His lips feel good and so do the strong arms that hold me. I was going to miss that.

It was Bobby and Kitty who made me decide to go after him. One of the few things I'm thankful for is that Bobby and me stayed good friends after we broke up. Anyway, he and Kitty soon began dating and hit it off just right. I was just passing their table when

Bobby goes-

"You know I love you right?"

And Kitty blushed and said-

"Of course, I love you too."

It was one of those sweet, sick moments that sometimes caused Jubilee to make gagging noises. I have to admit I found the lovey dove talk a bit too much sometimes myself. But then it hit me… Logan never said 'I love you'. I said it, actually I screamed it while riding him in bed. And I even whispered it while we snuggled under the covers. But he never did. He would groan my name and make me feel utter bliss, but he never said 'I love you'.

I realized then I had to go after him. I couldn't wait until he got back. I needed to know as soon as possible what I was to him. Because if I was going to be someone who was never going to hear that from him… well one step at a time. Lucky for me, he left a map in his room of where the cabin was. And the Professor let us take a trip once a year away from the school, paid fully by him. I never asked for that perk before, never had anywhere I really wanted to go. Now I do…

All that hair Logan has on his body. The black curls that go from his ankles to his neck. I normally would never want to be that hairy. But at the moment I would have taken any edge I could get against the freezing cold. Snow was flying into my face and I was trying to scrunch up into my jacket as best I could as I hiked up the hill. Thanks to the Professor, it was easy to get a flight over to Canada, and then rent a car to drive the rest of the ways.

Now I had to just suffer the half a mile walk from the road to the cabin. I could see the light from its window as a beacon for me to follow. After a lot of cursing that I learned from Logan, I got to the front door and went inside. Good thing it wasn't locked because I would have broken a window if I needed to. Then I froze…

The fireplace was lit up and naturally clothes were all over the place. No one ever said neatness was Logan's strength. It was the green lamp that got my attention though- more specifically, the broken lamp. Shattered with at least a dozen pieces scattered across the floor. Second strange thing to note, the cushion was shredded. I recognized that Logan's claws punctured it. Now as I said before Logan isn't a neat person, but that doesn't mean he leaves broken furniture and lamps around.

But it was the footsteps I heard behind a closed door that really got the hairs on my neck up. I know the sound of Logan when he walks. He has adamantium bones for crying out loud. Unless he was sneaking up on you, his footfalls were loud and solid. Those footfalls I was hearing though were too quick and soft to be his. So here is the situation, messed up room, a not-Logan person in the cabin, and Logan was clear that he would be alone here.

Almost being killed a few times can make you a cautious person and I knew until I could figure out all the facts I had to be careful. I didn't know who was in there or why, but I wasn't going to chance being killed by one of Logan's enemies who could have come searching for him. As soon as I spotted the hunting rifle hanging on the wall, I carefully picked it up. It was loaded and while I'm not an expert marksman, I can point and shoot.

I slowly stepped towards the door.

_What if you're wrong? What if it is Logan?_

_Well if I accidentally shoot him, he'll get over it. Healing factor ya know._

I took a deep breath and then sent my foot against the door.

THUMP!

Red hair…

It's always the red hair you look at first with Jean. Every male would look at that hair with desire, female would look at it with envy. She wasn't wearing anything and oh look… she is a natural red head. She was covered in sweat that seemed to make her glimmer. The bed covers were ripped apart and wet. She looked so damn beautiful… Perfect… Desirable…

BANG!

She just had her mouth hanging open. Didn't get a chance to utter a word. Not even a squeak. Her chest burst open when the bullet hit her. The bullet didn't stop there though. It went through her body to the other side, leaving another hole in her back. That was one powerful hunting rifle. The crimson blood seemed to only add an unnatural beauty as it slid down her chest. Red hair… red body… She collapsed to the floor.

I don't know how long I stood there. Ten minutes, a half hour, who knows. First there was the not so clear idea of what happened. I looked down at the gun and then at Jean. Ok… you see Jean, you pull trigger, gun goes Bang, and Jean falls down. I dropped the gun and slowly crouched down. Maybe she was ok. I mean X-Men survive Brotherhood mutants and military soldiers. They can't just die from a gun being fired by accident.

But I knew she was dead when I looked at that face. No breathing… not even a faint flaring of the nostrils. And it looks like I hit her heart. Maybe that was why there was so much blood.

"Jean I… accident," I muttered. But that word 'accident', it sounded wrong. Because deep down I knew it wasn't true. Her naked body and the bed showed what Logan sure thought of me. For a second I felt a sudden feeling of pleasure. I showed perfect Jean she couldn't get away with everything.

"Damn it."

I didn't want to feel like that. I didn't want to be someone who could just blow someone away and feel good about it. Not even for Logan. I swallowed as I looked back at the hunting rifle. Would I have fired if I had the rifle slung over my shoulder? Or if I had to load it first? If it hadn't been so easy, just a pulling of a trigger, could I have stopped myself before doing it? Guess I'll never know.

So I just killed someone… now what? I didn't know where Logan was, but he was probably going to be back soon. How mad would he be that his real true love was dead because of me? Probably the worst he would do is make me as dead as Jean. Least worst is break up. I almost laughed when thinking that. Had there really ever been anything to 'break up' in the first place?

The Professor and others were going to hate me. Could forget visits when I go to jail. I think I had already decided then I was going to turn myself in. I mean what was the point of trying to run? I'd have the best mutant tracker and telepath trying to find me. Maybe if I go to prison… well as stupid as it sounds maybe I could just start over there. Make a fresh start away from X-Men who would wish I were the one dead. The more I thought about it, the more sure I was.

I slowly got up and walked to the cushion. I took a seat and pulled out my cell phone. The door opened with a creaking sound. I turned to see Logan taking of his coat and hanging it. He paused in mid-step when he realized it was I on the coach and not Jean.

"Marie what are you doing here?" asked Logan. There was a hint of fear in his voice. Well he seemed to care a little that I didn't discover his red-head secret. What do ya know, it wasn't just sex with us.

"Calling the police," I said as I began dialing 911 on my cell-phone.

"Huh?"

I guess I could have elaborated more, but he was going to figure it out pretty soon. Yep there he goes to the other room.

"JEAN!"

I could hear the ringing and then a click.

" This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"I shot someone and now they're dead. I'd like to turn myself in."

"I-what? I mean where are you?"

Guess they aren't used to killers calling to turn themselves in.

"I'm at-"

Logan took the phone out of my hand and turned it off. I was honestly surprised. I figured he would need at least a few minutes to cope with Jean's body lying in her own blood.

"What… how… she's…"

Ok so he does need a few minutes to cope.

He was taking deep breaths, obviously not quite sure what to say. As for me, I was preparing for it. The 'it' being when he went into a rage and stabbed me with those very sharp claws. And you know what? I was looking forward to it. Lets just end this whole fucked up night with me killed by Logan. At least then it couldn't get worst.

Logan slowly put the cell phone down and then grabbed my shoulders. I could practically feel the metal finger bones under flesh as they squeezed me.

"What happened Marie? Did someone come in here and kill Jean?" asked Logan, sounding totally sincere.

Crap… crap… crap…

He just heard me confess on the stupid phone! Why is he asking that? He really doesn't think I did this. That actually hurts more than the claws. He thinks I'm so good that I could never do that. Even when he practically has all the evidence before him. Well sorry to disappoint ya Logan.

"I came to the cabin to surprise ya," I said. There was no way I was going to say why I really came here. Logan just kept watching me, waiting for me to keep talking. Damn it I wish he'd show me something, anger, fear, anything.

"I saw your living room was a mess and heard someone in your bedroom. I could tell it wasn't you and you said you'd be here alone. So I grabbed the rifle and kicked the door open to see who was there," I said. I could see Logan flinch at the part of 'you said you'd be here alone'. Guess I'm not one to give out guilt right now though.

"And then Jean surprised you and you accidentally shot her," said Logan with a nod. I had to blink a few times when he said that. He used that tone that meant he didn't want any argument. And I had to admit I was tempted right then. Just go with what he just said and maybe everything could go back to being a little normal.

But there was a part of me that wanted to rebel against what he said. That part of me still hurting after all this, that didn't want to give him that delusion. And it was just a delusion. The Professor would know that with one look in my head. Might as well just have the truth out now.

"No Logan, I saw her naked and recently fucked by you. And just pulled the damn trigger when I realized what I was seeing," I said. Damn, just saying it out loud made me feel good. Logan sure didn't look happy though.

"Marie stop shitting, it was a accident."

"No Logan."

"Yes."

"Lo-"

"I SAID IT WAS A DAMN ACCIDENT!"

"It wasn't an accident. I really wish it were. I wish I could take back pulling the trigger, but I can't. I shot her Logan, while knowing who it was," I said. Logan scratched at his scalp and seemed to just stare at me. I had no idea what was going through his head.

"Can I have my cell phone?"

"Huh?"

"I was going to call the police. Turn myself in," I said. His bushy brows scrunched up.

"No," he said as he placed the cell phone in his pocket. Oh…. Damn. He was really going to do it.

"Look… just make it quick ok? Maybe I don't deserve even that, but that's all I'm asking," I said as I swallowed. I've seen Logan kill before. Sometimes it was a quick slash of the throat, sometimes it was a claw in the gut. The claw in the gut usually caused the guy to choke on his on blood before dying. Suddenly all those memories of people he killed seemed a lot more intense. I was already staring at those wrists, waiting for the claws to pop out. I could hear a growl rise up from his throat.

"Stop smelling like that… I don't want you to smell like your afraid of me," said Logan as he knelt closer to me. I scooted a few inches away from him.

"Sorry, instinctive reaction when you're about to be killed. Just get it over with please," I said. I was pleading for him to kill me, sounds damn ridiculous. But the suspense was driving me nuts. I just wanted it over with. He didn't say anything though. Just stared at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. I used to, but… I guess I just didn't trust my instincts anymore when it came to him. I mean lets face it, I really didn't know him as well as I thought.

"I'm not going to kill you," said Logan while sounding cold and angry, just like the storm outside. Then he stood up.

"Stay here."

Wild horses couldn't drag me from this spot. He walked into the bedroom where Jean was and closed the door. There was the sound of drawers opening and closing. Clothes being moved, and then the door was open again. He had that army duffel bag over his shoulder again and walked towards me. There was a white sheet covering Jean's body, but you could see the blood already begin to stain it.

"You bring a car here?"

"Yeah,"

"We're leaving it and taking my truck."

"To where?" I asked. Did he want to take me to the police station himself?

"I'll tell you when I think your ready to know. Until then you don't ask any questions. You just do as I say. Got it," he said. If he had ever said anything like that to me yesterday, I would have given him a good tongue-lashing. But lets face it, I was a cold-blooded murderer and didn't have the right to protest. At least Logan only killed those who tried to kill him. I blew away an unarmed woman.

"Ok," I just said, as my shoulders seem to slag. I just felt… broken. And Logan actually looked disappointed. Like he was hoping I'd act like my old self and argued with him.

"Lets go."

I was the first one through the door and got a good blast of cold air and snow. Then Logan moved himself between the incoming winds and me as we walked down the hill. Basically using himself as a barrier against it. I didn't get why he did it, but at the moment I just didn't care.

We drove for hours in his old red truck. Heading farther and farther north. I still didn't have any clue where he was taking me. He already past a few towns so it looked like he wasn't dropping me off at a police station. We hadn't spoken since we got it in the truck. Logan finally glanced at me and broke the silence.

"There's some food in the glove compartment," he said. That heighten hearing he has probably heard my growling stomach. I opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a plastic bag of beef jerky. I couldn't stop myself from looking from it to Logan. It was like deja vu, the first time we met. I was hungry, asked him for food and he told me to go have the beef jerky in the glove compartment. Boy is he regretting picking me up from that road now.

I began chewing on the jerky while staring outside. The snowstorm was over and you could see the night sky. Logan pulled the truck off the road, onto a parking lot of a motel. It was called Comfort Motel, but didn't look anywhere near comfortable. Stained walls and rusty metal doors didn't exactly make it charming.

"Come on," he said as he opened his door. I just opened mine and followed. I was itching to ask where we were going, but he said no questions. And to tell the truth I actually liked the silence. Any talking will eventually lead to talking about the murder I did.

He got us room number nine, a two bedroom. I was honestly expected the beds to be those that vibrate when you put a quarter in their slot. But no luck there. When Logan closed the door, we just stared at each other. I don't think either of us knew for sure what to say. Finally I cleared my throat.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said. He just nodded and began pulling the covers off the bed. I turned around and stepped inside the bathroom. I closed the door just as he pulled his shirt off. Logan likes to sleep naked, but I REALLY hoped he wasn't going to this time. I just didn't want to see him naked. I didn't want to see the muscular body that I would never be touching again.

After using the toilet, I decided to just try to kill time doing something else in the bathroom. One thing girls are good at is taking up a lot of time in the bathroom. I took out a few things from my purse and began shaving my legs. That's when it happened…

I cut myself with the razor. Not life threatening, but it wasn't pretty either. Drops of blood went down my leg and hit the white tile floor. I just stared as that blood made spots on the white floor. Images of Jean's blood practically showering the floor entered my mind.

My life was over… Oh sure if I had only found out Logan was sleeping behind my back with Jean, I would probably be thinking the same thing. But I could have gotten over that. Maybe it would take months, even a few years, but I could have moved on with life without Logan. But could I move on without friends and family that I considered the X-Men to be? No one at that school was going to want anything to do with me now. I didn't have anyone.

I could feel the tears on my cheeks before I even realized I was going to cry. They slid down and hit the white tile floor as well. I couldn't control myself. I was alone and scared and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing like a damn little girl.

Boom! Boom!

The banging on the door made me scoot a little from the bathroom door. But it wasn't enough to stop me from crying some more. I could feel my nose running as well. I was a damn mess.

"Marie! Marie are you alright? I can smell blood in there! Open up!"

He didn't even wait a second for me to reach for the doorknob. One good kick and he had the bathroom door flipping open. And there he stood, dressed in nothing but boxers. I put my hands over my face. I didn't want him to see me like this. I couldn't see it, but I could feel the arms slide under me. He lifted me up effortlessly and was making 'shh' noises as he held me to his hairy chest.

If I weren't crying my eyes out, I'd be laughing at this. He was holding me like some baby, muttering words about how everything was going to be all right. All I needed was a baby diaper and pacifier to finish the image.

I grabbed onto his neck and held him tight. He felt warm, hairy, and… and well solid. Just so solid and I really needed something solid to hold onto right then.

I don't know when I stopped hiccupping and crying. Logan was rubbing my back with one hand. The other hand moved through my hair, stroking it. I thinking it was the stroking my hair that made me stop. Just the feel of those fingers going from my temple to my neck relaxed me. I almost whimpered when he stopped and used that hand to grab a towel. With in a minute he wiped off the blood and shaving cream from my legs.

I could feel him moving out of the bathroom towards the bed. I didn't open my eyes yet. Maybe a part of me was scared that these things he was doing would stop once I opened my eyes. Touching me, making me feel safe.

I could feel him lower me to the bed. His arms moved away from my body, but mine were still firmly in place around his thick neck. He gave a small tug, but I didn't let go.

"Marie darling, do you want me to sleep in the same bed with you tonight?" he whispered right above my ear. Funny, I hadn't heard 'darling' since the last time we… well that didn't matter. I finally opened my eyes, well more like crack them open. He was so close, his nose was only inches away. I'm still not able to read him well, but it didn't take a genius that a guy who hated you wouldn't go carrying you to bed. But he could be pitying me. He wasn't really the type who showed people pity, but I was in a pretty pitiful situation. I needed to learn to cope. I wanted to hold onto him all night, but everything changed. I had to change too.

"I want to sleep alone in my bed," I said as I let go of him. He didn't say anything, just leaned his head against my neck and took a deep sniff of me. He was almost naked, on top of me. His hairy large body only a few inches from my pale, petite one. And I knew I was getting aroused. And worst, I knew he'd smell it.

"You're lying," he said simply and just like that pulled the bed covers over both of us. Before I could say another word, he had an arm wrapped around my waist and my back was pressed against his large chest.

"Go to sleep," he whispered in my ear. I probably should have argued, even push him out of the bed. But I had one fucked up day and I just wanted to go to sleep so it would end.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the LONG delay in updating. Hopefully will have next chapter out faster. I don't own Rogue, Wolverine, blah blah blah. Please review!

Fizzleup

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe it… I actually forgot for a full fifteen minutes what I did. I had constantly reminded myself about it last night. Every time I saw something red, it would bring up the images again.

But lying in that bed with someone holding me… I actually forgot for fifteen minutes after I woke up. I was yawning and enjoying the warmth coming from behind me. I found myself squeezing one of his arms and felt the arms tighten their hold on me. It was blissful and I was too sleepy still to remember how I ended up in this position. Then I saw the red curtains, and the color brought the memories back.

I don't know for sure if Logan was fully awake before me, but he was definitely awake when he felt my whole body grow stiff. He muttered something in my ear about relaxing and going back to sleep.

But I couldn't and what made it even more frustrating was that I really wanted to. I really wanted to close my eyes and just let sleep take away those worries and pains. But I knew within a minute that I wasn't going to be able to stay in that bed. I pulled away from Logan. He could have made me stay in place, kept me there with an iron grip. But he let go and I felt the reluctance as his hands almost grabbed me.

I slowly turned to him. As usual I couldn't figure out what he was thinking or even feeling as I looked at him. I used to be able to just tell from a flare of nostrils if he was bothered by something. Now I didn't have a single clue what he was feeling towards me.

"Logan, what were you planning to do with me? I need to know," I said and was rather proud that my voice wasn't as shaky as I felt.

"Alaska."

"Huh?"

It wasn't the most intelligent response I have ever made.

"We're going to Alaska. Got friends there and know a place where we can hide. Keep you safe until…"

He didn't finish the sentence so I guess its up to me to do that.

"Until the police are done looking for the murderer," I said. My voice did quiver a little on that word 'murderer'. Logan appeared annoyed that I used that word.

"Marie you're no-"

"What about the Professor? He'll soon find out about Jean and track us down with Cerebro," I said. No need to hear things that are just being said to make me feel better.

"Chuck mentioned one time that he can't track you with Cerebro. When you got Magneto and… my personality in that head, it caused him problems trying to find you."

Under normal circumstances I'd feel that the Professor should have let me in on that bit of info. Will I ever be living under 'normal circumstances' again?

"And you?"

" If he tracks me with Cerebro and sends his X-Men… I'll deal with it darling. Don't worry about it," said Logan with a low growl. It sounded so strange to hear him say 'his X-Men'. A few days ago he considered himself part of the X-Men. And now he was speaking like they were an enemy.

So now I knew the plan… of course the biggest question was never asked. Why? Why are you doing all this Logan? Are you blaming yourself for what happened? I'd love to be able to do that actually. Say its all your fault for cheating on me and that what happened was beyond my control….

But I was never good at being in denial. I think I can blame Magneto for that. The bastard tried to kill me with that machine of his. And you know what was truly unbelievable? He didn't think my death would be his fault. I learned his thoughts when he touched me and started up that death trap. He kept telling himself that he wasn't really murdering me. That it was the humans by making him do this. Having Magneto in my head wasn't pleasant, but it did teach me something. You have to step up when it comes to your own sins. Not blame them on someone else.

"Logan…. I find out yesterday that what we had didn't seem much to you. That it was Jean you really wanted," I said and my voice wasn't filled with anger saying it.

"Then when I end up killing the woman you obviously want more, you actually try to help me get away with it…."

He didn't say anything. Truth be told I don't think he knew what to say. He appeared to be looking for the right words, but I still had some more words I had to say.

"Logan… I think I get why you're doing this. Because you're one of those guys who will try to convince himself that this whole mess is his fault. That it all happened because you slept with Jean. But the truth is it isn't your fault. It's all mine, one hundred percent. I just want you to know that I'm going back and turning myself in-"

"Shut up Marie."

Ouch! Logan told a lot of people to shut up. He even tells the Professor on occasion. First time I got the 'shut up' growl, but can't stop now.

"No, I'm leaving Logan. And we both know you can't really stop me. All I have to do is let my mutant power loose a little and I can knock you out for a few hours. So I'm going to get dressed and then walk out that door," I said and the weird thing was, it felt good. Knowing that I was facing the consequences. Of course that could change once I got to prison, but that painful guilt wasn't as strong as I thought about what I was doing.

I could feel Logan's eyes move from my face down my body. I saw that look before… it's the look he has when gauging an opponent. What are their weaknesses? How should he strike them? He was trying to figure out if he could stop me with force.

He put both hands in front of himself and slowly pushed himself forward. He was testing me… seeing if I was bluffing. Or maybe intimidating me because suddenly I noticed how much bigger he was compared to me. And how those large muscles on his naked arms and chest seem to tense up. As if he was an animal about to jump me.

I knew what I had to do to make him realize I was serious. I had no pants on, just a t-shirt and my underwear. I put my hands behind my back and grabbed the shirt, then in a swift motion pulled it off. Logan seemed caught by surprise and leaned back when I almost threw the shirt at him. Now all I had on was my bra and panties.

"You're good Logan, a lot better than me when it comes to fighting. But we both know even you can't take me down without touching some skin," I said as I felt his eyes trail down my nearly naked figure. And if it wasn't for the situation, I think I'd actually feel good about the nod of respect he gave me. He knew I was serious and he knew that with this much skin showing, his chances of stopping me just got lower.

"Alright darling, you win," said Logan as he got up. He walked around me and opened the door. Before I could even respond he slammed the door behind me.

I found myself just sitting there, not quite sure I could believe this. He actually backed down… I was able to get mighty Wolverine to back down. Then I heard the truck outside start and my feeling of triumph soon turned to panic.

"Logan wait!" I shouted as I ran out. But the truck was already burning rubber as it hit the road. It wasn't that I had suddenly changed my mind, but… I did want to say good-bye first. I probably was never going to see him again after I went to prison.

It felt incredibly wrong that this was going to be my last memory of Logan. Riding away pissed at me without even a good-bye. Then I noticed the stares from a few people in the parking lot and realized that I still only had my underwear on. Girl wearing almost nothing shouting for a guy to come back at a cheap motel like this. I could kinda guess the assumptions they were making.

"Oh what are you looking at," I muttered as I walked back in and slammed the door behind me.

I got cleaned up in the bathroom, put my clothes on, and then used a pay phone to call a cab to take me to the nearest police station. I guess I could have just called 911 and have the police come pick me up. But something tells me I wouldn't have enjoyed the drive as much when the cops put me in the back of the car. Might as well enjoy what freedom I could have even if it was going to be for a short time.

The building wasn't as large as I expected, but then this was a small town. So small I couldn't even remember the name of it when Logan drove me here. The taxi driver stopped in front of the police station and I paid him the fee with a generous tip.

I hesitated, as I was about to go through the door. I suddenly thought how was this going to help anyone? How was me going to jail going to change anything? I could volunteer to do community work and devote my life to helping others. It wasn't like going to jail would bring Jean back.

And as I was thinking these thoughts, a redhead cop walked passed me. Lets face it… I was trying to make excuses. If someone shot me dead, I'd want that person to go to jail. I wouldn't want them going free with no punishment for it. With a deep breath I opened the door.

"Uh-hum."

"Yes," said the lady at the desk without looking up. She was scribbling something in a notebook.

"I'd like to turn myself in for a murder."

I have to admit I almost laughed when the lady almost fell off her chair. From there I went into detail about what I was talking about. She'd nod and then quickly have me talk to her boss. Who had me talk to his boss. I didn't tell them the whole truth. I mentioned Logan, but claimed to never see him after shooting Jean. That I made a run for it, but changed my mind later and decided to turn myself in. No need for him to get into trouble just for trying to help me.

Within a few hours, they had me in a police car driving south. They explained how I was being sent to speak with the detective who was covering the murder. The weird thing was, they didn't put me in the back like I expected. I was sitting in the front with just the driver watching. I just claimed to murder someone, doesn't that mean I'm a bit dangerous? I mean I know I don't look like Freddy Krueger, but that didn't mean I should be this trusted.

Also there was the way the policeman treated me as he drove the car. He was friendly and making jokes, jokes! Something wasn't right… I knew it, I just didn't know what. Until we went to speak with the detective.

Detective Sean Link was in his late twenties, nicely combed blonde hair, and a smile that put you at ease right away. Jubilee would probably be inquiring if he were single if she was around right now.

"Dete-"

"Call me Sean," said the detective as he shook my hand.

"Sean… what's going on? I just confessed to being a murderer, but you don't seem to be treating me like one. I expected to be handcuffed at least, not that I really want to be," I said. Listen to me, actually asking why I wasn't getting harsher treatment.

"I don't know how to say this… but someone already confessed to the murder. Turn themselves in about an hour before you did," said Sean. I knew my mouth was hanging open. This wasn't exactly something I saw coming.

"The man who confessed says his name is Logan, do you know him?"


	3. Chapter 3

And here is the next chapter. Once again don't own Wolverine, Rogue, X-men.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where… is…. He!"

If I had been clearer headed, I might have noticed how intensely Detective Sean was studying me. But I was a bit busy thinking of ways to hurt a certain Canadian.

"I'll escort you to him," said Sean as he gestured for me to follow him. Soon we were both going down a hall and stopped before a metal door. Sean took a key and unlocked the door, then gestured me inside.

When I confessed to murder, I wasn't handcuffed. Hell I wasn't even put in the back of the police car. Logan not only was in a locked room, but had his clothes taken away and was wearing an orange prison suit. Both his hands and feet were chained. And he had two police officers behind him armed with guns.

Oh sure! Him they take seriously! I'm just a silly little girl!

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

I didn't realize I was shouting until I was done saying the words. And Logan, damn him, actually smirked. Smirked!

"Look babe I just figured its better I turn myself in now. Know you're disappointed, but you'll find someone else," said Logan as he shifted in his seat. The two policemen seemed to tense behind him.

"You didn't kill anyone! I did! Now wi-"

I didn't get a chance to finish because Logan began laughing his head off. I think that just shocked me. Logan doesn't laugh. Oh he'll chuckle sometimes, but I've never seen him laugh. Laughing required being less serious, being more fun loving, being less… Logan.

"Is that the story you're telling these cops. Look babe," said Logan as he moved forward and took my hands. Sean waved the cops away who were about stop him. I looked down at the large hands that held mine gently and looked up to stare at his eyes.

"It was a nice thing we had going babe. You were great in bed, but I don't want to go running from the cops my whole life. And I don't need you to complicate stuff by lying for me. Now you go on and find yourself another guy to have a good time with," said Logan. And damn it, he looked totally and absolutely sincere in what he was saying to me. If I hadn't pulled the trigger, I might have actually believed his confession.

"I… you…. She-hmph"

Whatever I was going to say was cut off. Logan's kiss was just like him… aggressive. His mouth almost hungrily covered mine and my legs turned to jelly before I even knew what was happening. He was exploring my mouth with his tongue when suddenly he pulled away. Or more specifically the two policemen grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away.

"I think perhaps Marie here wants some fresh air," said Sean as he took my arm and pulled me towards the door. Logan gave a rumbling growl and nearly broke free of the two men. This time his eyes were on Sean though and he looked pissed.

As for me? I could have Sabertooth looming over me and I wouldn't have cared. What can I say, his a good kisser.

"I suggest you don't pop out those claws of yours. Lets not forget what happened last time," said Sean who seemed to study Logan for a minute after the growl had erupted. Logan though soon had himself under control and was giving that damn smirk again. He waved to both of us as we exited the room. Hearing Sean's comments about Logan's claws jerked me out of the fuzzy feeling I was having a moment ago. Logan used his claws? No wonder they had two twitchy policemen watching him. Sean began speaking as he locked the door.

"Marie… I have a feeling you weren't totally honest when you made your confession at the police station. Before you go claiming this man isn't the murderer, you're going to have to tell me everything you know," said Sean as he turned to me. I began staring at the floor guiltily. He wanted to know Logan's full involvement in this, which I wasn't exactly honest about. But I had to tell him everything now if I didn't want Logan going away for murder.

"It.. it started when I went to the cabin…."

I told him everything and when I mean everything… I mean EVERYTHING. How we were mutants at a school for mutants. How Logan tried to get us to go into hiding after I killed Jean. I even told him the real reason why I went to the cabin, because I was having doubts of how solid my relationship was with the guy. I knew if I held anything back, it could cost Logan his freedom.

Minutes passed by while I waited for Sean's response on everything I said. Very slow.. agonizing minutes and he wasn't helping with just standing there and rubbing his damn chin!

"I believe you."

For the first time since Jean's death I felt full force happiness. Before I knew what I was doing, I had the guy in a hug. He awkwardly patted my back. He probably wasn't used to having criminals happy that their confessions were believed.

"Sorry," I muttered as I let go. I knew my pale skin was probably blushing like a tomato now.

"It's quite alright," said Sean with a smile.

"But why do…"

"Marie I've had this job for five years. By now I can spot whose good at lying and whose bad at it. And with all due respect, you're one of those people lousy at lying. Also quite frankly his motivation to turn himself in just doesn't feel right to me," said Sean as he led me down the hallway. He opened another door with an empty room. Two chairs and a table were there.

"Sean what exactly did Logan tell you," I said as I sat down. Its funny, but I never saw Logan as a good liar. Deadly, easy to anger, and damn stubborn, but he just never struck me at being good when it came to deception. Boy was I wrong.

"The story is similar in some ways. Logan stated that he was having an affair with Jean under your nose. And that him and Jean were making love at the cabin," said Sean. I winced and I know Sean must have noticed, but thankfully pretended not to.

"Then the story begins to differ. Logan claims he told Jean it was over between them. That Jean became angry and threatens to tell you about the whole affair. They fought… and finally Logan became so desperate to keep her quite that he killed her with the hunting rifle," said Sean. Logan breaks it off with Jean? Couldn't get a more fictional story.

"Then he says you came to the cabin to surprise him and found the body. You convinced him to make a run for it, but eventually he changes his mind and decides to turn himself in. He also repeatedly said you loved him like crazy and would do anything to get him out of jail," said Sean. Love him? Yeah I did love him, but do I still? I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be thinking about how to get Logan to stop doing this crazy stuff. But the question keeps popping in my head do I love him? And the scarier question is, does it really matter anymore?

Come on Marie, concentrate!

"Sean if you know chances are that I'm telling the truth and he isn't, th-"

"Marie, I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that," said Sean with a frown as he scratched his neck. I was getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach when he said that.

"You see as far as my superiors are concerned, this case is closed. It took a lot of talking and begging just to convince them to let me speak with you before they formally charged Logan with murder. When they see Logan, they see an angry mutant with deadly claws whose obviously a murderer. While you would appear as…"

"As the silly girl with a crush on Logan who's trying to get him free of murder," I said as I pulled a strand of my hair. I was just getting a bit tired of this stereotype. Back at the school everyone just saw me as a girl with a crush and even criminal investigators saw me as just that, figures. I was actually tempted to show myself as a dangerous mutant with my skin, but I knew that really wouldn't help in anyway. They would still lock Logan up.

"Sean what do I have to do in order to convince your superiors I'm the murderer?" I asked and nearly held my breath before he responded.

"I need you to tell me something about the murder that Logan wouldn't know about. Something that only the one who pulled the trigger would know and that we have evidence of," said Sean. My brain was whirling. Something I did that Logan wouldn't know? I saw Jean, I shot her with the rifle. Not really much more to it than that. What would I know that Logan wouldn't?

"Marie…"

I looked up to his face. I knew what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth.

"You have to think about it Marie, really think about the murder. You have to go over every detail of memory you have on it," said Sean in a gentle voice. We both knew that I didn't want to think about it. Think about how it happened, how it felt…

I closed my eyes and let the memory come back. You know it's the blood I remember first, not the rifle going off. Just the blood and how it flowed down her pearl white, perfect body. As her che-

"The bullet," I said and my throat sounded raw as I said the words. Feeling too many emotions and I felt like I was drowning in them.

"What about the bullet Marie," asked Sean sounding gentle and patient as always. He was really good at this.

"It hit Jean in the chest a.. and then went through her. Going out her back. Logan.. he.. doesn't," I stuttered. I knew what I wanted to say. I really did! I was just having trouble talking as my eyes watered. Because talking about this made me remember what I really was now. A killer, a murderer, a monster. Take your pick. And one good thing about this whole mess was that it made me forget that for a short time. Sean took my hands and squeezed them.

"I understand, wait here," said Sean and then he got up. I watched him leave and prayed that what I said would help him.

She was pissed, but she'd get over it. A year or two from now she might even not beat herself up so much about what happened. She didn't see this stunt coming and why would she? Learning what she learned, she thinks I should hate her guts.

If she ever finds the time to ask why I'm doing the things I'm doing though, I aint gonna have an answer for her. I'm not even sure why I do what I do. I'm a guy who follows instincts and mine are just telling me one thing… don't let her go to prison. Don't let her life be turned to crap because of this. I turn to one of the officers.

"How about a beer bub?"

The guy just takes a step back and keeps his gun pointed at me. Shesh, you wave your claws a few times and everyone gets nervous. I had to put on a good show though.

Things just seemed to have gotten more complicated last few days. When Jean made a move on me, yeah I took what she gave. It wasn't because I secretly loved her or anything, its just I always wondered what it would be like with her. Came up with quite a few fantasies during those years at the school.

But I didn't want to mess up what I had with Marie, I really didn't. Hell, I had us go hundreds of miles to some cabin in the mountains just so no one would ever know. Did I love Marie? Well not sure if I even can get that feeling, but I felt something for the girl. Maybe that's why I took Jean's offer. I understood her offer, I got it all the time at bars. But Marie was going to be different and I was gonna have to be different. But I wasn't ready to give up my old ways yet. And so we fucked and I knew within a week I'd have her out of my system. Then Marie shows up and it all turns to hell.

I can't blame Marie for what she did because honest truth I'd skewer Scott if I found him the same way. Yeah I know that's crap, I cheat on Marie but I still would kill anyone who touches her. But I aint perfect, hell I'm pretty messed up compared to your average joe. I know I created one huge mess here and I just gotta try to fix it best I can.

Uhoh, that 'Detective Sean' is walking in. I was hoping for a stupid detective, but this guy is pretty clever. And I gotta be careful what I say to the guy.

"Hello Logan," said Sean as he sat down across from me. Then he pushes his chair back a few feet from the table. I can't help, but grin. Sometimes its funny seeing people scared of you.

"How about a beer Sean?" I asked like we were good old buddies. He blinks and then shakes his head.

"Perhaps another time. I'd like to go over Jean's murder one last time," said Sean and I could feel myself tense. This was it… one more time going over the murder and I knew they'd lock me up. I hope Marie would be ok out there without me. I'll have to make sure she was looked after.

"You were having an affair with Jean, but wanted to end it."

"Yep."

"She threatens to expose the affair."

"Yeah."

"You take the loaded hunting rifle and shoot her in the back?"

"Yeah."

Something was wrong… his scent changed. And I don't like that damn grin.

"Wait! I.. it wasn't.."

I was stuttering damn it! But what could I have said to make him grin like that. Jean was shot with the damn rifle I know that for sure. No way can he know I'm lying.

"That'll be all Logan," said Sean with a hint of smugness in his voice. He was to the door and I was standing up thinking fast. The two idiots behind me started barking orders for me to sit down. If I killed Sean though.. that would clench it. They'd have to put me away and let her go.

"I know what you're thinking," said Sean with his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Let me explain what's going to happen when you try to attack me. Two guns are going to go off and send you to the floor. I'm going to go through this door before you can even get up and you'll be locked away. Marie will STILL go to jail for murder, the only difference is you'll go to jail as well. Meaning you won't be able to help her… at all," said Sean and he said it all with a level tone. The only way I knew he was scared shitless was because he smelled it. But he wasn't showing it in his face or voice. This guy has one hell of a poker face.

"I get your point," I growled and sat back down. I wanted to kill him.. he was sending her to prison. But I was chained and guarded. I showed them how dangerous I was and now I had no chance of stopping Sean.

"For what its worth. I'm going to speak to the prosecutor. She should get a light sentence for cooperating and considering the circumstances," said Sean as he opened the door. Screw his 'light sentence', if Marie suffered because of this I was going to make this guy pay. Didn't say it out loud, but he got the message just looking into my eyes.


End file.
